1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a connector.
2. Description of the Related Art
Hitherto, a connector to which an electrical wire used for power supply or communication of a control signal or the like is connected is known. For example, Japanese Patent Application Laid-open No. 2014-11134 mentioned below discloses an L-shaped connector which includes a housing (casing), a terminal held in the housing, a flexible conductor which extends in an opposite direction of an insertion direction of the terminal toward a mating terminal, an electrical wire which is drawn from the inside of the housing toward the outside in a direction perpendicular to the insertion direction, and a weld portion which welds an end portion of the flexible conductor on the extension side and the electrical wire to each other.
Incidentally, in a case where the connector is mounted in a movable object such as a vehicle, an external force due to the movement is exerted on the electrical wire, and a force that occurs in the electrical wire is transmitted to the terminal. Therefore, there is a possibility that failure of the contact between the terminal and the mating terminal may occur. Here, in the L-shaped connector of Japanese Patent Application Laid-open No. 2014-11134, the force that occurs in the electrical wire is absorbed by the flexible conductor and thus the transmission of the force to the terminal is prevented. Furthermore, in the L-shaped connector, the weld portion between the flexible conductor and the electrical wire is screwed to the housing, and thus the transmission of the force from the electrical wire to the terminal is prevented. However, the structure for preventing the transmission of the force is applicable to the L-shaped connector, and it is difficult to apply the structure to a straight type connector as it is. Therefore, regarding a structure for preventing the transmission of a force in the straight type connector, there is still room for improvement. The straight type connector is a connector in which an insertion direction between a terminal in a casing and a mating terminal and a drawing direction of an electrical wire from the inside of the casing are coincident with each other.